Savin' the World Again: Sonic Adventure 3
by JRRToken
Summary: This is a story I wrote a few years ago that I started retyping with some changes. Hopefully it's different from other SA 3s. Sonic and friends go on a adventure that goes pretty nuts... Thank you 1 review....
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Sonic characters or any other characters that will appear in this story. Yeah...**

Prologue

"C'mon Shadow, we can stop this thing!" Sonic and Shadow were blasting into space and a space colony known as ARK was careening toward the Earth. It was Sonic's antagonist, Dr. Eggman. He had hatched a plan to use a beam on it to threaten the Earth but his deceased grandfather had programmed it to crash into the Earth. And that was what it was doing. Shadow sped up and used an ability called Chaos Control to teleport the structure. He had to sacrifice himself to do it though.

"Poor Shadow. Wait. He tried to kill me," Sonic said. He flew off, wondering what happened to him.

Chapter 1

Sonic and his 2 friends lived in a mansion. They were pretty laid back aside the fame. He was playing Sonic the Hedgehog featuring himself. Tails was messing with the Tornado, his aircraft/car combination that he invented. Knuckles was on the Internet upstairs.

"Knuckles! How long do you plan on staying online! I need to use the phone! And why don't we have broadband? We live in a freaking mansion!" Sonic shouted while holding the house phone. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, Nothing!" Knuckles called down.

"I know Knuckles," Sonic said to himself. "He must be up to something." But when he got upstairs, Knuckles had already shut down the computer and was walking out of the room smiling and waving.

The next day while Sonic was going for a run and getting some fast food, he saw Knuckles at a suit shop. "Knuckles! What are you doing at a suit shop?" he said.

"Naw man. I was just looking for a suit just in case we have to go to some flashy thing." Knuckles responded. "Yeah…."

"I don't know if I'm crazy but I think your planning to make the 'ultimate commitment'." Sonic winked twice.

"What! That's crazy talk." Knuckles hastily left the store.

When Sonic got home, he started to do some thinking. "Who would Knuckles marry? I mean, the protector of the Master Emerald? Why haven't I been asked out? Blue's much better." Tails was just as puzzled. But Tails would never get asked out.

"If I was a girl, I would marry you Sonic," Tails stated.

"That is more information than I would ever want to know," Sonic responded. They went to bed. In separate rooms of course.

In the middle of the night, Knuckles had secretly left the house and met with a pastor and a woman in a private area. "Boy, I don't know what Sonic and Tails will think of this."

"Don't worry baby, it will be okay," the mysterious lady responded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys aren't the only ones that I plan on covertly wedding. So um, let's get this over with." The pastor preceded and Knuckles and his wife went back home.

In the morning, Sonic and Tails went downstairs and were surprised by something. Sonic said "Hey Knuckles, I didn't know…" Knuckles thought his secret was out. Sonic continued, "you could make breakfast!" Sonic ran in and got himself a paper plate. Tails immediately followed.

"Yeah, I can make a mean omelet," Knuckles said sighing out of relief. "See, I told you I wouldn't get married. And you guys wouldn't believe me."

"Yeah, you better have not gotten married," Sonic said between bites. "And if you did, it better had not been that wannabe stripper bat Rouge." While they were eating, he ran back upstairs into his room.

"Rouge! What do you think you are doing? You can't just go around cooking like that Emeril guy!" Knuckles was fuming. "Geez. Chill out. Bats gotta eat too ya know." she responded.

"Whatever. Just stay upstairs until I come back. It is my shift to go grocery shopping." Knuckles grabbed some money off of his dresser and ran downstairs and out the door.

While Knuckles was gone, Rouge decided to take some time to freshen up. The problem is even though this is a mansion, there is only one bathroom. And it is downstairs.

While Rouge was taking a shower, Sonic went to wash his hands since he was creating fox stew. He was pumping some soap and he heard someone singing. "Now I know Tails doesn't sing like that," he thought aloud.

"Who was that? I hope it's you Knuckles and not that idiotic blue thing," Rouge said. She peeked through the sliding glass as Sonic looked in also. They both instinctively screamed. She reached out to slap him, but almost fell and reached for the towel instead. "Must, not, look!" Sonic said to himself, looking out of the corner of his eye.

When Knuckles came back home, Sonic confronted him. "Explain this." Sonic holds up Rouge. Meanwhile, Tails went to get a drink and found the frozen fox sitting on the counter.

"Whoa. There's a bat, a sexy bat in our living room!" Knuckles said, acting surprised.

"Honey, could you tell them to let go of me!" Rouge exclaimed, wiggling.

"Nice try Knuckles," Sonic chuckled. But then he put on a serious face. "Next time, could you tell us when you…Ow! What the?" Sonic rubbed the side of his head and noticed the frozen fox on the floor.

"Gee WTF! Would you just like it if I brought a hedgehog in the house and roasted it!" Tails screamed.

"Hey, I'm sorry Tails, but fox stew is the sh… don't move Knuckles!"

Knuckles and Rouge were trying to sneak away but stopped in their tracks. "Gee look at the time, I gotta be…somewhere…" Rouge interrupted. "There is no stopping love!"

Everyone was arguing when a news alert flashed across the television. They all stopped and watched the TV.

"This is News Channel 57 with world breaking news."


	2. Chapter 2

**All right here is the second part to Chapter 2. Geez, I hope more people read this. And I still don't own any of these characters...none I say. Not any of the people in this either.**

**Everyone was arguing when a news alert flashed across the television. They all stopped and watched the TV.**

**"This is News Channel 57 with world breaking news."**

**"This is Stephen Smith with breaking news. In New York a terrorist attack has been reported involving the Twin Towers and a commercial airline. The structure has been said to not be stable for much longer." He reached across the counter and grabbed the camera. "Who could have done something like this?"**

**"Whoa," they all said in amazement.**

**"I will report with updates as they come…who the hell are you guys?"**

**Two fairly old men came up and jumped Stephen. They all landed behind the counter. After a few moments, they had him tied up and his mouth duck-taped shut. "Word up to America," the one with a turban said. "You probably don't know who we are. This is my homey Saddam Hussein and I am the well known Osama Bin Laden. We are here to take over America! Saddie, man the camera. We have a surprise for our viewers at home." Saddam went behind the camera and pressed a button. It began to cycle through some pictures. "Keep going…and stop. This would be our secret project in space." The picture showed half of the moon with a part sticking out.**

**"Damn! It's the space colony ARK!" Sonic shouted in amazement. "Shadow was useless. I knew it."**

**"And we are planning to take over the world with it," Bin Laden said to all of America.**

**"Yeah, once we figure out how to use it," Hussein said under his breath. He started pushing Bin Laden as he was bowing. When they left, a female reporter appeared at the doorway and dropped her paperwork in amazement. She then tore off the duck-tape and pulled out a pocketknife. "Like I said, we will notify you with updates."**

**"Man. I can never catch a break. Tails, lets see if we can meet up with them. Do a search on Bin Latka," Sonic said, getting amped.**

**"Um, Sonic? It's Laden. And I'm on it." Tails grabbed his laptop and started furiously typing. Knuckles was pacing with Rouge behind him. "Okay. Osama Bin Laden. Possible threat to America. Known to be located in Afghanistan. Wow. That was easy. Now let's look for some tickets to Afghan land."**

**"Looks like we have to save the world again, huh?" Knuckles stated to Sonic.**

**"Again? You know every time you could thank ME for saving the world. And I'm not done with you yet about marrying Rouge."**

**"Sorry to end your quarreling but the next flight leaves in two hours," Tails reported.**

**Sonic was already heading outside. "Tails! Get the Tornado!"**

**"Geez. Couldn't you have gotten a later flight? And Knuckle-poo could you get my bags?" Rouge asked, batting her eyes.**

**As Tails came out with the Tornado, Sonic jumped in. Rouge was in Knuckles' car when he came out with three suitcases, two in each hand and one in his teeth. They pulled out of the driveway and headed to the airport full speed.**

**When they reached the airport terminal, they were stopped at the security checkpoint. "We're going to have to search you," one of the officers instructed.**

**"No prob, but could you speed it up? Our flight is…"**

**"We will take all of the time we need to search you. And sir, we will need to search those bags," the other officer said. After everyone got searched, Knuckles had to stay behind with Rouge's bags. "I'll meet you guys on the plane," Knuckles shouted.**

**"Ah, Gate 20. Well looks like the beginning of our adventure has begun," Sonic stated while jumping up and down. "I hope Knuckles hurries up." They boarded their flight.**

**"Okay. Luggage is secure…" Knuckles said in satisfaction. He pulled out his ticket. "…And I need to head to Gate 20…"**

**"Final boarding call for Gate 20," the P.A. system blared. Knuckles broke into a run.**

**Meanwhile on the plane, Sonic reclined his seat. "A experienced hero like myself will need some sleep," he said. Rouge grabbed one of the magazines in the back of the seat in front of her. Tails played with his thumbs. Everyone was comfortable when they heard commotion from the front of the plane.**

**Two passengers were arguing about their seats. "Miss, we have specifically requested first class and these are coach seats." The blond, short-haired one complained. **

**"Yeah, we want our seats!" the second one chimed in, sporting a bandanna and a lollipop.**

**"Okay, Okay. We are sorry about the mistake. You can take the two seats back there." She pointed to the end section of first class. "Perfect," the blond one said. They took their seats.**

**As the stewardess was about to begin, she was interrupted again. This time it was Knuckles plowing into her. "Oh look, Knuckles made it," Sonic said, opening one of his eyes.**

**"Sorry ma'am." Knuckles went to look for the gang as the stewardess got back up. "They don't pay me enough to do this," she said under her breath.**

**Knuckles sat next to Sonic and punched him awake. "Ready for another crazy adventure?"**

**"Another? Don't get me started." Sonic went back to sleep. Knuckles followed suit. Rouge was still thumbing through the magazine and Tails was now just kinda staring when the plane took off.**

**After about a hour, Knuckles woke up to two guys barking out orders. He rubbed his eyes and the two guys were armed. Knuckles nudged Sonic but he just rolled over. He started unbuckling his seat belt.**

**"All right, nobody move. There is nothing to be worried about. We're just gonna take control of this flight in the name of Osama Bin Laden." It was the pair that gave the stewardess problems earlier. They both moved to the cockpit. Knuckles squeezed past the people in his row to the other side and followed low at seat level.**

**As he reached the cockpit, he lurched forward and knocked the blond guy out. The one with the lollipop had sent the plane into a 45­ degree dive. Knuckles got up and as the wannabe pilot noticed, he shoved the lollipop down his throat.**

**"Geez whaddaya want Knuckles? I was having a good dream about Princess Sally…."Sonic said rubbing his eyes. Knuckles looked around and noticed the pilots had something sticking out of their neck and were out cold. "Well I guess we could just let it fly till it gets somewhere but we already have a destination," Knuckles thought aloud as Tails came into the cockpit. Sonic got an idea and opened the cabin door. "What are you, crazy?" Knuckles yelled over the engine.**

**Sonic jumped to the plane's wing. He then pulled off a section of it. "I guess you could call it that."**

**"Yay for Sonic!" Tails shouted. Knuckles just stood there and stared at him. Sonic sat on the metal plank and preceded to pulling another one. "Oh crap I almost forgot," Knuckles said. He ran in and grabbed Rouge. "Citizens, I hope one of you know how to fly a plane. She's all yours." Sonic threw Tails and him their sections of the plane and they began to skydive.**


End file.
